I Bet My Heart
by WasteNoTime
Summary: Kurt Hummel has six months to make a guy fall in love with him if he wants to win a bet. He does not expect to be the one falling for the other man.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! This is something that's been on my mind for a while but today I finally got some real ideas. It's going to be a short story, maybe 3 or 4 chapters. Basically I'm procrastinating writing my slave!Blaine story since there isn't much of that one left and I'm not ready to let it go yet so I'm writing something else instead. But those who read With No Moonlight don't worry - it's still my priority and I'll try to update this week.

I hope you enjoy this little story!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Kurt Hummel prided himself in his ability to get any guy into his bed, be it a gay guy or a straight curious case. His charming smile and smooth talk always worked their magic and the man of his choice would end up in his bed by the end of the night. It was something he enjoyed doing and something others made a game out of. It was a simple game – his friends would spot any guy in a nightclub or a bar and he would become Kurt's target of the night. If the man managed to snap a photo of his prey in his bed, he would get the prize of the night, whatever it was. And the prizes were always worth the effort since Kurt's friends were all loaded.

First there was Sebastian Smythe, living off his parents' business. They owned several companies throughout the country and so their son didn't have to do anything to earn his income since it was all flowing into his bank account thanks to other people who worked for his family.

Adam Crawford also made a habit of hanging out with the duo. Nobody knew where his money came from and nobody really cared. They had a vague idea if the man's ability to provide any type of drug in no time was something to go by.

There was also Hunter Clarington who made his living from gambling. Being a smart man he invested a big chunk of his winnings, which accumulated great interests.

The four men were inseparable. Not because they cared for each other or even liked hanging out but merely because it was convenient. They all benefited from each other in various ways. Whether it was visiting one of Sebastian's villas for a weekend or having Adam bring drugs to a party – they all had something to offer and something to gain.

One Monday in spring the four men were sipping coffee in their favourite coffee shop during Kurt's lunch break. They hadn't seen each other for two weeks which was probably their record so they met up to catch up. They shared some stories until Adam suggested meeting up that night.

"We should go to _Doghouse_ tonight," he said and took a sip of his Irish coffee. "I feel like getting wasted."

"I don't know," Hunter shook his head. "It's one of the worst nightclubs in the city. Why do we keep going there?"

"Personally I love their 'fuck rooms'," Sebastian smirked. "That way I don't need to invite all kind of trash into my penthouse."

"I have to agree with Hunter," Kurt said after he swallowed a big mouthful of his non-fat mocha. "I think I've fucked all the guys that go there. There is no fresh meat and it's getting really boring."

"Agreed," Hunter spoke. "And not only because of that. We already know that you can get any guy into your bed…"

"Oh, please, he couldn't get me no matter how hard he tried," Sebastian said with a grin.

"I could have you in my bed in no time if I wanted to," Kurt shrugged, "I just don't want to jeopardize our friendship."

"Keep dreaming," Sebastian grimaced at him.

Adam, who stayed silent throughout the exchange, leaned forward and put his chin on his linked hands. "I have a proposition for you, Kurtie."

The three men looked at him with interest vivid on their faces. "Well?" Kurt asked finally when Adam didn't say anything else.

"Let's step up the game, have bigger things at stake here."

"I'm listening," Kurt sat back more comfortably.

"Well, we all know that you can get anyone into your bed but can you make someone fall in love with you?" Adam asked. "How about we pick a guy and if you make him fall in love with you in, let's say, six months, you can have… my new car."

"Wait, you will give me your _Chevy_? The one I designed?" Kurt's eyes bugged out.

Adam nodded. "And because you designed it, you know how amazing it is," he said with a smirk. "So, do we have a deal here?"

"What's the catch?" Kurt asked, knowing well enough that nothing in life was giving out for free.

"No catch, we can even sign some sort of an agreement if it makes you feel any better."

"I like this," Sebastian gave his approval. "Finally some challenge."

Hunter thought for a moment before speaking. "I'm in as well. I bet one hundred fifty grand you can't make a guy fall in love with you so fast."

"I say the same," Sebastian added.

Kurt laughed at the men. "Do you really want me to believe that if a guy falls in love with me I will get a new _Chevy_ and three hundred thousand dollars? You have got to be kidding me."

"Have we ever joked about our bets?" Hunter asked rhetorically.

"Okay, what if I don't succeed?"

"For starters, your pride will suffer and it will be fun to watch," Sebastian said. "Also, you will have to shave your head."

"And go to work in drag for a month," Hunter added.

"As for me, I want your apartment," Adam said. "My car for your apartment, sounds fair, doesn't it?"

Kurt contemplated the offer. He liked his hair but it would grow back. He had been saying that fashion had no gender for his whole life so he was sure he could pull it off. As for his apartment, he could find a new one, maybe even in a better location. On the other hand, he could get three hundred grand and one of the best cars in just six months. This was perfect.

"I'm in," he finally said and saw excitement in the men's faces. "When do we start?"

"Let's see…" Adam said slowly, looking around the half empty coffee shop. "How about that middle age guy in the corner?"

Kurt looked at him in disgust. "He probably has a wife and kids. I'm not going to break up families over this."

"Then what about that guy wearing outrageous grandpa clothes? The one with a purple bowtie," Sebastian pointed out subtly. "He screams 'gay' to me so it would be even easier for you."

Kurt looked at the man Sebastian was pointing at. He was cute, about his age. He was in an urgent need for a makeover but Kurt could work with that. He even felt attracted to the man.

"It's decided then," Adam said with a smug smile on his face, "if that guy falls in love with you before the twelve of September, you win."

"Deal," Kurt said and stood up with his coffee in his right hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I don't have much time to spare, gentlemen."

The man got out of his seat and went to the other side of the coffee shop. He put his most charming smile on before he stopped by the cute man's table.

"Excuse me, everywhere is full so I was wondering if it would be okay if I joined you," he asked.

The man looked up from some papers he had been working on and looked around to see many unoccupied tables. When he looked at Kurt again, he was sporting an adorable blush on his cheeks.

"I… of course, sure… please, sit down," he stuttered and almost knocked his drink over in a haste to collect the papers from the other side of the table.

"Thank you. You are the sweetest," Kurt said and sat down in front of the man. "I'm Kurt, by the way."

"Blaine," the man said and they shook hands over the table.

This time the man's – Blaine's – drink didn't survive since he didn't raise his elbow high enough and the mug flew onto the ground.

"Oh my god," Blaine breathed out and stood up quickly, frantically drying the papers that got wet when part of his coffee spilled onto the table.

Kurt looked over his shoulder to see his friends trying not to laugh openly. "Let me help you," Kurt offered and picked up some more paper tissues. "The waitress will take care of the mess on the ground."

"I'm so sorry," Blaine apologised even though there was nothing to be sorry about in Kurt's opinion. "Did it get to you?"

"No, I'm okay," Kurt assured him and they finished drying the papers with Blaine repeating his apologies and thank you's. "Is this all?"

"Yes, thank you so much for helping me out," Blaine said. "I just started a new job and I already messed up…"

"I'm sure your boss won't mind it," Kurt said even though he didn't know that. "Maybe you can get some new clean copies when you go back to work?"

"Yeah, probably," the man said and put all documents into his satchel to save them from any other possible accidents.

Blaine still seemed kind of upset so Kurt decided to distract him. "Let's go for a walk."

"What?"

"Central Park is near here and it's the first beautiful day since ever so I think we shouldn't waste such opportunity by sitting here."

"Oh, okay," the man's face lit up with a toothy smile. "I'll buy myself another coffee, I think… Do you want a refill?"

"I'm good," Kurt said and waited for Blaine to get his coffee memorizing his order – a medium drip. "Shall we?"

"Yes," the man said, the blush still prominent since the moment it first appeared.

Kurt opened the door for the other man and grinned at his friends before leaving. Blaine seemed to be flabbergasted by the attention he was given and the designer was sure he was so desperate for it that it wouldn't take six full months for Blaine to fall for him. This was going to be the easiest money he had ever earned.

"It's a nice weather," Blaine broke the silence between the two of them.

Kurt laughed lightly. "Weather? Seriously?"

Blaine hung his head. "God, I'm so stupid… I'm sorry, Kurt," he said and stopped. "Feel free to walk away."

"Why would I walk away?" Kurt asked puzzled.

"I'm really not good at this. Guys don't normally ask me out and they certainly don't start talking to me in a coffee shop. I'm just hopeless…"

"Hey, stop it," Kurt said and took Blaine's hand. "I think it's adorable. You are adorable. So how about we go to the park and you can tell me more about yourself on the way there?"

Blaine looked at him with a shy smile. "I'd love that," he said and they started walking, still holding hands.

Soon Kurt found out that Blaine was a talkative type. When they got over the awkward stage of the conversation he started talking animatedly about his life. The man was working as an assistant of some lawyer and in the evenings he worked as a bartender in a club. He loved music and animals. He was twenty five just like Kurt and loved living in New York even if it was expensive. Currently he was saving up money because he wanted to go see a Broadway show for the first time in his life.

Throughout the conversation Kurt made several mental notes for the future. The most important was to call Rachel so she could get him two tickets for _Wicked_.

"Oh, I've been talking about myself all this time…" Blaine laughed awkwardly when they reached the park. "What about you? What do you do for living?"

"I design cars for several companies," Kurt said. "It combines two things I love the most – cars and fashion. I was thinking of designing clothes but one of my professors saw me doodling cars in his class. He asked me to do some more professional sketches. At that time I didn't know how well connected he was. A year later I had an internship with _Chrysler_. Now I own a design company and we design most of the newest cars you see in catalogues. It's a fun, rewarding work."

"Wow, that sounds really cool," Blaine said looking at Kurt with astonishment. "I bet you have an awesome car."

Kurt laughed wholeheartedly. "My car is great, yeah, but not as great as the ones I design. They are too expensive for me because most of them are custom made, one of a kind. And some will not be made available for public for at least two years."

"Well, I always said that it doesn't matter what type of car you have as long as it takes you from point A to point B."

"What kind of car do you drive?"

"It's a car called subway," Blaine laughed and emptied the last drops of his coffee into his open mouth.

"Smartass," Kurt laughed as well.

They continued getting to know each other until Blaine had to run to work since his lunch break was over. He was fidgeting when they were about to part and Kurt wondered what it was about.

"Um, I was thinking… You seem like a nice guy and you probably don't go for guys like me but–"

"Blaine, will you go out with me?" Kurt took the matters into his hands seeing how uncomfortable the other man was.

"Oh, really?" Blaine beamed and Kurt nodded. "Yes, yes, I'd love to. So, I'll see you later."

Kurt watched as Blaine started to walk away and smiled at how adorable the other man was. "Blaine," he called out and the man turned around, "don't you think we should exchange numbers or something?"

"That's… that's a smart idea," Blaine's face became dark red when he went back to where Kurt was standing and they exchanged their phone numbers.

"I'll call you sometime this week and maybe we could go out this weekend if you are free?" Kurt suggested.

"Saturday evening maybe? I can't tell the exact time now but maybe around seven…ish?"

"Sounds great. See you soon, Blaine."

"Bye, Kurt," the man said and left Kurt standing alone.

Kurt went back to the coffee shop in a good mood. He was already plotting their first date, knowing that he had to woo the guy but avoid overdoing since it could scare Blaine away. He got a perfect idea just before entering the coffee shop where his friends were still waiting for him. He approached them with a victorious smile.

"So?" Sebastian asked upon seeing him.

"I have a date on Saturday with one Blaine Anderson."

* * *

**AN: So, let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! The response I got to the first chapter was unexpected but really welcome. Thank you!

This chapter was saved by my friend _framby_ who is not afraid to call me on my bullshit. You go, girl!

I do hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The four friends ended up going to the nightclub called _Doghouse_ after all, much to Hunter's displeasure. Adam disappeared soon after they entered the place and Kurt went with Sebastian and Hunter to take their usual booth at the VIP area that they had reserved earlier that day. On their way Kurt saw many familiar faces and quite a few sent him seductive winks and wiggled their asses for him.

"Do you shoot gold or diamonds out of your cock when you come or something?" Sebastian asked when they reached their booth. "Everyone you fuck turns into a horny mess. You fuck them and leave them and yet they come back begging for more."

"Well, wouldn't you want to know?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

The trio watched people dancing and grinding on the dance floor but didn't join them. They ordered some drinks and waited for them to be brought to them.

"So, what's your game plan with the gel helmet?" Sebastian asked nonchalantly. "Think you can win?"

"That I do, my friend," Kurt said with confidence. "You should have seen how flustered he got when I flirted with him. I think I'll go easy on him in the beginning because I don't want to scare him away. I was thinking bowling and dinner for our first date. It's a bit old fashioned but it should work on him."

"You could try to make him fall in love with your cock first," Hunter laughed. "It's been working for you just fine."

Kurt shook his head. "It works with people who come here to get laid. It won't work on Blaine. He fucking blushed when he tried to ask me out."

"Wait, I thought it was you who asked him out?" Hunter asked fishing out his phone.

"I thought he was about to have a stroke when he tried to so I did the asking but he was planning to do it himself."

"Damn," Hunter whistled. "You really are good. I almost regret betting so much."

"Oh please, it's not much to either of us," Sebastian smiled. "You know, I bet another fifty grand that you won't get him to sleep with you."

"Same period of time?" Kurt asked to be sure.

"Half a year, yes."

"Deal," the designer grinned. "You can just give me that money now. We all know I'm going to win this."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Sebastian winked at him.

The three of them fell silent. Hunter was busy with his phone while the other two watched people dancing around. They could see couples whispering into each other's ears and then disappearing somewhere. They all knew well enough where they were going and it made them think of their usual activity at the club.

"So, who is it going to be tonight?" Sebastian asked after a while. "That blond guy looks fuckable. I don't think I have seen him here before."

"I'm not going to take anyone home or to the 'fuck room'," Kurt said. "I'm with Blaine now, remember?"

Hunter snorted at that, his eyes still locked on his phone screen. "You met the guy like what, ten hours ago? You haven't even been on a date yet. It's not like you two are exclusive or anything."

"I do have morals, you know?" the designer rolled his eyes. "For as long as I'm with Blaine I'm not planning to fuck anyone. I don't condone cheating. And I know one of you would make sure Blaine finds out about it so I'm not risking it. I want to win and see your faces when you have to transfer your oh so hard earned money into my account."

"Are you saying you are going to stay celibate for half a year? Now that's just precious!"

"Go fuck yourself, Smythe," Kurt retorted. "Actually, go fuck Hunter, he's been itching for your cock for a while now."

"Leave me out of it, Kurtie," Hunter said.

"Sensitive much?" Kurt smirked and watched the waiter bring their drinks. "The music here is awful but at least their service is good."

"Changing the topic already?" Sebastian asked and took a big mouthful of beer. "Say, do you really think that twink will let you fuck him? Judging by his clothes he is waiting till marriage."

"You seem very worried about my sex life, Seb… One might think you want me all for yourself."

"Don't flatter yourself. I'll go find that blond. His mouth looks just right for a blowjob," Sebastian said and left the table.

"What's up with him?" Kurt asked Hunter and the other man just shrugged. "I'll go shake my ass on the dance floor. Care to join?"

"No, I still have a few rounds to play on my phone. I'll join you when I'm half a million euros richer."

"Suit yourself," Kurt said and strutted through the crowd into the middle of the dance floor.

Immediately there was someone pressing onto his back. "Remember me, Kurt?" the man asked right into his ear.

"No, not really," Kurt said annoyed, aching to dance but instead he was locked in someone's tight embrace. "I guess it wasn't worth remembering."

The designer laughed out loud when he felt the man retreat and made sure to dance as wildly as he good so that nobody would have a chance to snatch him. He was having a great time all by himself when he saw Adam in the crowd kissing some guy who was a great deal shorter than him. If Kurt remembered correctly his friend was in for a big surprise in a form of the guy ejaculating after less than ten seconds of being touched.

With a smile on his face Kurt made his way back to the booth to refresh himself and found Hunter still sitting there. Kurt emptied his drink in one go and sat down.

"Fuck," he breathed and Hunter looked up at him. "How much richer are you by now?"

"Not as much as I want to be. I might call it quits early tonight. I concentrate better at home," the man explained and tapped on the screen.

"I might do that as well," Kurt said. "I have a meeting early in the morning tomorrow. Need to be nice and fresh for that one."

"I'm glad I don't need to work," Hunter said and put his phone on the table. "Have you seen Sebastian?"

"He is probably fucking someone," Kurt laughed lightly and ignored the disappointment in the other man's face. "Oh wait, he's coming."

Kurt watched as Sebastian made his way to their booth with the blond guy he had spotted before. "Hey, guys, meet Sam, my fuck of the night," he introduced the man. "I told him I know the infamous Kurt Hummel so he wanted to say hi."

"You flatter me, Seb," Kurt grinned at him.

"I also told him you are going celibate and he wanted to hear it from you."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Kurt growled and stood up. The man reached out for the first guy he saw and stopped him. "You, me, your place. You in?"

The man looked at him in shock but nodded nevertheless.

"I'm out, bitches," Kurt said triumphantly and dragged the man into the cloakroom to take their coats.

When Kurt and the other man asked for their clothes Kurt took a better look at his appearance. He had light short hair, blue round eyes and a big smile directed at Kurt.

"I'm Chandler," he introduced himself.

"I really don't care," Kurt said and took his coat.

"You'll need to know what name to scream later, tiger."

Kurt snorted and went outside with Chandler following him. "Nice try. I won't be the one screaming tonight, that's for sure."

"I'll call that a challenge," the man beamed and soon they climbed into the yellow cab. Chandler gave the driver his address and turned to face Kurt. "So, shall we?"

"Not yet," Kurt shook his head. "I don't feel aroused in a cab. No offence, driver."

"None taken, kid," the middle age man laughed. "Personally I don't like stained seats either."

Kurt grimaced at the disgusting image that his mind now produced. Even if he had wanted to fuck that Chandler guy, he wouldn't be able to properly do it now.

It took twenty minutes before they made it to Chandler's place and the blond man climbed out waiting for Kurt to do the same. Kurt had different plans for the night though.

"Keep driving," he said closing the door and the driver complied. Kurt heard a faint shouting but couldn't make out the words.

The driver laughed and looked at him through the rear-view mirror. "I had a feeling you might do that. He didn't seem to interest you anyway."

"I don't like wasting my time," Kurt said and dug out his phone. "Keep driving around until I find the address I need."

"Sure thing, kid."

Kurt googled the name of the club he wanted to go to and found the address. He gave it to the driver and another fifteen minutes later they stopped by the loud place. Kurt paid the driver and climbed out of the cab. He quickly left his coat in the cloakroom and entered the place that was too crowded for his taste. It was surprising for the Monday night. It must have been a popular place.

Kurt quickly scanned four bars that the club had and found the person he was looking for. Luckily very few people were interested in drinks at that time.

"Hello there, Mr bartender," Kurt said with a charming smile.

The bartender turned around and saw him. "Kurt! What are you doing here?" Blaine's eyes widened in surprise.

"I couldn't wait until Saturday so I thought I would drop by," he said, suddenly feeling like it was a really bad idea. "It's not too creepy, is it?"

"No, it's… not, it's actually nice," the man said and leaned on the counter. "Can I get you anything to drink? It's on me."

"Surprise me," Kurt winked at him and just like he expected Blaine blushed. "I wish it wasn't this dark here so I could properly see your cheeks turning pink right now."

"They aren't," Blaine said defensively, his hands covering his cheeks to cool them off.

Kurt laughed lightly and watched as Blaine made some cocktail for him. The man was wearing black skin tight jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged his body just right. Now that his hair was free of gel, it fell into beautiful curls. For the first time Kurt thought of him as hot.

"You look good in this tee," he said after a while.

"Really? It's a bit too tight," Blaine pulled a bit at the piece of clothing.

"Oh trust me, it's not too tight," Kurt said and watched as Blaine put a cherry on the top of his drink.

"Here is your drink," Blaine said and put a tall glass in front of him. "I hope you like it."

Kurt took a tentative sip and revelled at the sour taste. "It's really good. I'll make sure to tip my bartender well."

"You don't have to," Blaine hurried to assure him.

"I want to," Kurt said and sadly for both of them more thirsty people wanted Blaine's attention.

Kurt stood by the bar the whole time watching Blaine walk around and do some tricks that made him wonder how long the man had been working as a bartender.

He was just finishing his drink when the other bartender whispered something into Blaine's ear and Kurt watched their exchange. He saw Blaine shaking his head but the girl was insistent. Soon they parted and Blaine made his way to Kurt.

"Santana just gave me a ten minute break," he said. "Do you want to go outside to talk?"

"Sure," Kurt said quickly, knowing it would be easier to talk outside since it was too loud in the club.

They both rounded the crowd and walked out onto the street, both ignoring the cold weather. They settled by the corner of the club and Blaine leaned on the wall.

"I like Mondays. There aren't too many people here," he said.

"It must get really crowded on the weekends," Kurt said looking around.

"It does. I'm not complaining, I like my job," Blaine said.

"You are good at it," Kurt praised him. "The drink was very delicious and I liked your tricks. Where did you learn them?"

"I watched some videos online," Blaine shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"That's impressive," Kurt said. "You should be really cold in only a tee."

"It's alright, it's just for a few minutes."

"I could keep you warm," the designer stepped a little closer, intruding Blaine's personal space but not getting close enough make him feel uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" Blaine swallowed hard.

"Just this," Kurt said and placed his hands on Blaine's hips. He took one more step and pressed their bodies together. "Body heat is known as the best way to stay warm."

Blaine let out the breath he had been holding and Kurt felt it on his chin. "I know, I've read about it somewhere."

"Mm, you smell so good," Kurt said burying his nose into the crook of Blaine's neck and kissed it lightly.

"Kurt…"

"You should wrap your arms around my neck," Kurt suggested and kissed his jaw with a bit more pressure. He felt Blaine's arms encircling him and kissed along his jaw until he made it to his full lips. "Is this okay?"

"Um, yeah... no, no, wait," the man said and pushed on his shoulders slightly. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, pulling away just a little but still keeping their bodies pressed together since Blaine didn't seem to mind that.

"I just… we haven't even been on a date yet," the bartender shrugged. "I like you but I'm not that kind of guy. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologise," Kurt smiled, relieved that Blaine wasn't running away from him. "You know what? I'll leave you in charge of our first kiss, that is, if you ever want it to happen. I'll wait until you are ready and when you are, you are free to kiss me. Does that sound good to you?"

Blaine nodded shyly. "Thank you, Kurt. You are a really great guy."

"Blaine?" they heard someone and turned to see a waitress. "Santana is looking for you."

"Just a minute," the man shouted.

The two of them parted and Kurt smiled at Blaine. "I hope I didn't freak you out too much and I also hope we are still on for Saturday."

Blaine nodded. "Yes… I'd love to see you again," he said with a smile. "I have to go now."

Kurt stepped back giving Blaine some space. "Can't wait to see you again," he said.

"Me too," he said and hesitated for a moment. Kurt was about to ask what it was about when he felt Blaine's warm soft lips on his cheek. "Goodnight, Kurt."

"Night, Blaine," Kurt said slightly breathless, his fingers on the spot where he had just been kissed.

He watched Blaine walk back into the club and moments later he took the cab home, his coat forgotten in the cloakroom.

* * *

**AN: So, did you like it? Or not? Let me know :)**


End file.
